Kuroko no Basuke Tudung Merah Cinderella Putri Salju
by Mikoto no Cagayake
Summary: Kuroko disini menjadi triple chara yg memainkan tokoh utama beberapa dongeng barat... Nah berserta dengan para anggota Kiseki no Sedai dan Kagami Taiga! Yok, baca aja fanfic-nya :3! #shounen-ai or yaoi (?)... #gaje, ooc, kecepetan mode on kayaknya.


**Wohoo! Ini adalah fanfic pertamaku untuk Anime Kuroko no Basuke genre shounen-ai! FanFic ini terinspirasi dari fanart yg lucu banget! FanArt-nya gambar Kuroko direbut semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai dan itu juga Kuroko lagi diculik Kagami XD, LOL... Karena itu ini fanfic-nya. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki||FanFic by me**

**Happy Reading and Enjoy, Minna!**

**Kuroko no Basuke+ Tudung Merah+ Cinderella+ Putri Salju**

Di suatu desa, ada lelaki yang sangat keren tapi juga cantik. Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya. Saat ini, Kuroko sedang bersiap-siap pergi kerumah neneknya. Ia akan pergi kesana sambil membawa beberapa roti kesukaan neneknya. Kuroko pun memakai tudung merahnya, memakai baju dress hitam putih berpita dan memakai sepatu bututnya. "Aku pergi..." kata Kuroko bergegas pergi menuju hutan.

Saat di hutan, tanpa khawatir Kuroko terus berjalan. Namun, tanpa Kuroko sadari, ada sesosok srigala yang mengintainya. Srigala itu berencana memakan Kuroko. Nama srigala itu adalah Aomine Daiki. Aomine melihat Kuroko dari kejauhan dengan tatapan lapar yang liar dibalik semak-semak. Aomine punya ide. Aomine akan pergi kerumah nenek Kuroko dan menyamar jadi nenek disana. Dengan cepat Aomine pergi ke rumah nenek Kuroko. Tiba disana, Aomine langsung membawa nenek Kuroko dan menguncinya di ruangan kosong dengan rapat. Langsunglah Aomine memakai baju punya nenek Kuroko dan tiduran di kasur sambil menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Hai, nenek. Aku disini, Kuroko desu. Bolehkan aku masuk, nek?"

"Umm, ya... Silahkan masuk." #ini Aomine,lho!

"Nenek, aku bawa roti. Nenek mau kan makan roti sama Kuroko?"

"Iya. Tapi sekarang nenek lagi sakit. Bisa lain kali kan?"

"Ah, begitu. Aku taruh rotinya di meja. Aku ambil obat dulu."

"Eh, jangan Tetsu! Nenek sudah agak baikan kok."

"Lho, kenapa nenek memanggiku Tetsu? Bukannya nenek selalu memanggilku Kuroko?"

"Ah, nenek keceplosan gara-gara sakit!"

"Coba kulihat kondisi nenek seperti apa."

Saat Kuroko membuka selimutnya, Kuroko kaget setengah mati. Ternyata yang dilihat Kuroko bukan neneknya, tapi si srigala, Aomine! Langsung Kuroko kabur dan disusul Aomine. Belum jauh berlari, tubuh Kuroko tertangkap oleh tangan (atau kaki) srigala Aomine. Kini Kuroko dalam bahaya. Kuku tajam yang dimiliki Aomine mampu melukai Kuroko jika Kuroko bergerak sedikit saja.

"Ukh, lepasin aku Aomine-kun! Aw, sakit!"

_Dorr!_ Suara letusan pistol terdengar oleh mereka berdua.

"Hmm, kau ada disini, Aomine. Aku akan menangkapmu sekarang." tegur Midorima.

"Cih, Midorima Shintarou, kau mengganggu saja. Jika kau berani, akan kubunuh Kuroko dan kujadikan makanan! Hahaha!"

"Itukan sudah jadi awal tujuanmu. Dasar karnivora! Lepaskan Kuroko sekarang!"

Aomine tetap tak mau melespakan Kuroko. Terpaksa, Midorima harus menembak peluru 2x kearah Aomine meski ada Kuroko yang mungkin Aomine anggap adalah perisai. Peluru akhirnya kena kaki kanan bagian paha Aomine dengan keras. Itu melumpuhkan kestabilan Aomine untuk berdiri dan menghindar dari Midorima sementara... jika belum diobati lukanya. Dalam kesempatan itu Kuroko segera melepaskan dirinya dan berdiri lega disamping Midorima. Aomine dimasukan ke dalam kotak khusus untuk mengurung Aomine dan kotak itu ditaruh di bagasi mobil Midorima.

"Kuroko, kau mau ikut kerumahku? Menginap sementara disana?"

Kuroko menganggukan kepalanya pertanda jawaban iya. Sesampai dirumah Midorima, Aomine langsung dimasukan ke kandang yang sudah disiapkan Midorima di belakang rumah. Dengan kesal Aomine pasrah dengan takdirnya itu.

Kuroko dilayani layaknya pendatang spesial. Ia diberi makanan-minuman-cemilan enak dan kamar tidur mewah yang kasurnya empuk. Kuroko berterima kasih kepada Midorima akan itu yang terlalu mewah baginya. Midorima pun mengijinkan Kuroko untuk istirahat.

Esok paginya, Midorima izin pergi untuk berburu srigala lagi. Dirumah hanya ada Kuroko saja sekarang. Sepi dan tenang, itu yang diinginkan Kuroko. Ah, Kuroko melihat selembaran undangan pesta kerajaan yang ditancapkan di pintu. Dan benar saja, Kuroko ingin kesana. "Tapi masa, kesana pakai baju dan sepatu yang kumal? GAK MUNGKIN KAN!" jerit Kuroko dalam hati. Tiba-tiba datanglah peri bernama Aida Riko.

"Kamu mau ikut ke pesta kerajaan itu?"

"Iya, ibu peri."

"Ekkh!? Enak aja kamu panggil aku ibu! Panggil aku kakak peri atau gak aku gak akan mengabulkan permohonanmu!"

"Eh, iya kakak peri. Aku ingin kesana."

"Nah gitu dong. Sekarang, ambil labu dan tikus ya~!"

"Ini kakak peri."

"What the... kapan kamu ngambil ini?! Cepat amat!"

"Aku layaknya bayangan, ibu peri..."

"Hooh?! Ya sudah, akan kuubah kalian!"

_Simsalabom Adracadabret._ Dan sekarang Kuroko memakai gaun berwarna biru muda keputihan yang dihiasi pita di rok panjangnya. "Ah maaf, ya! Tadi aku kentut suaranya kayak bom pas lagi baca mantra." Kuroko sweatdrop.

"_**Kuroko, kau harus ingat, bahwa jam 12.00 malam kau harus sudah kembali kesini karena kau akan kembali seperti semula. Telat 1 detik, bahaya besar."**_

Lanjut, Kuroko menaiki kereta kuda yang awalnya adalah labu dan tikus. Dari jauh saja sudah terdengar sorak ramai tamu dan besarnya kerajaan. Sudah sampai dan Kuroko turun dari keretanya. Masuklah Kuroko dan betapa mewah dan banyak tamu kerajaan, banyak tamu yang memakai pakaian indah, menarik dan bagus. Kuroko sekilas melihat panggeran bernama Akashi Seijuro itu. Akashi menyadari itu.

"Hei, maukah kau berdansa denganku, nona yang cantik? Namaku Akashi Seijuro."

"Iya. Aku Kuroko Tetsuya."

Mereka berdansa mengikuti irama lagu. Waktu menunjukkan jam 10.00 malam. Pesta belum berakhir sampai jam 11.30 malam di taman belakang kerajaan, mereka duduk berdua di bangku taman.

"Kuroko, sebenarnya aku mau bilang sesuatu. Sebenarnya aku su..."

_TIK TOK_

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 12.00! Dan saatnya Kuroko berubah!

"Maaf Akashi-san! Aku harus pergi sekarang!"

Dengan terburu-buru Kuroko berlari menuju kereta kuda. Di tangga, ia tertinggal sebelah sepatu kaca yang dipakainya.

"Tunggu Kuroko! Kau lupa ini, sepatu kacamu!" Akashi hanya bisa diam ditempat menyesal karena Kuroko telah pergi.

Esoknya, Kuroko sudah seperti biasa dan ingat ternyata sepatu kaca sebelahnya tertinggal disana._ Tok, tok _ketukan pintu_. _"Sepertinya ada yang kesini. Siapa ya?"

"Ah maaf, aku Kise Ryota, seorang panggeran. Aku ingin...AKKH!" kaget Kise.

"Maaf, aku Kuroko Tetsuya. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Etto, aku boleh masuk?"

Dipersilahkan Kise masuk. Kise tadi kaget karena kagum karena Kuroko sangat cantik. Kise merasa menyukai Kuroko sekarang.

"Aku ingin bertanya, dimana jalan Sharara Kece Membahana?"

"Belok kanan dari sini, belok kiri , lurus dan turuni bukit. Sudah sampai kok."

dalam hati: 'perasaan nama jalannya jelek dan aneh banget yah.'

"Terima kasih, Kurokocchi!"

"Eh,-cchi?"

Kise segera keluar (dobrak pintu) dan berlari secepatnya menuju jalan yang dituju dan berteriak lantang, "KUROKOCCHI, I LOVE YOU!" tapi entah teriakan itu tak terdengar Kuroko. Belum pintu ditutup, sudah ada seseorang lagi didepan Kuroko.

"Aku membawa apel segar. Kau mau coba?"

"Siapa anda?"

"Aku Murasakibara Atsushi. Apel ini boleh kau coba."

Kuroko memakan apel yang diberikan Murasakibara. Baru saja satu gigitan, Kuroko sudah pingsan. Rencana licik Murasakibara berhasil. Murasakibara membawanya ke sebuah hutan dan menaruh Kuroko disitu dan dibiarkan saja. Sementara itu, Akashi mencari Kuroko untuk mengembalikan sepatu kacanya dan melamarnya sebagai istri. Tiba-tiba Akashi melihat seseorang yang dikenalinya. Ya, Kuroko.

"Kuroko?! Kau... pingsan! Bagaimana cara membangunkan dia ya?"

Tak lama, datanglah Kise.

"I, itu Kurokocchi! Dia pingsan!"

"Eh kamu siapa? Dan siapanya Kuroko? Kamu kayaknya panggeran ya!"

"Aku Kise! Kau sendiri siapa?"

"Aku Akashi!"

"Eh, jangan sentuh Kurokocchi! Dia milikku"

"Enak aja! Kuroko itu calon istriku!"

"_**Bukankah belum pasti, engkau juga tak'kan jadi dengan dirinya."**_

"_**Dia yang menentukan. Apa pun yang terjadi, tak usah mengganguku!"**_

"STOP! Kurokocchi lagi pingsan, gimana caranya mau menentukan coba?"

"Iya yah."

"_**Dia milikku, bukan milikmu!"**_

"_**Dia milikku, bukan milikmu!"**_

"_**Pergilah kamu, jangan harapkan cinta. Biarkan aku mendekatinya"**_

"_**Namun kau ta'kan mungkin dengan dirinya karena dia..."**_

Ada sesuatu yang mendekat saat Akashi dan Kise bertengkar sambil nyanyi lagu Yovie & Nuno (bener, kan?). Itu Aomine. Ternyata Aomine kabur dari kandangnya saat mencium bau Kuroko dalam bahaya. Midorima pun mengejarnya.

"Sial, kalian mau Tetsu ya!"

"Kamu mau Kuroko juga? Beraninya kau! Kubunuh kau pakai gunting paling tajam dan sadis!"

"Aominecchi mau Kurokocchi? GAK BOLEH!"

"Ini kalian ngapain ribut soal Kuroko sih? Cinta segitiga lagi!"

"Ini bukan cinta segitiga lagi, Midorimacchi! Tapi ini cinta segilima, eh gak tau!"

"Pokoknya cinta segi-segi gitu kan, Kise?"

"Iya, Aominecchi. Tunggu dulu, berarti Aominecchi dan Midorimacchi kesini karena cinta sama Kurokocchi juga?!

"Kata siapa! Aku kesini mau makan Tetsu kok!

"A, apa?! 'makan Kuroko'? Beraninya kau melakukan itu! Padahal Kuroko masih muda berhati suci! Huaa!"

"Kalau Midorima?"

"Aku mau nangkap Aomine lagi! Dia kabur dari kandang!"

Tiba-tiba, Kise langsung konsen lagi dengan masalah yang ada di depannya.

"Ah, aku tau bagaimana cara membangunkan Kurokocchi! Aku harus menciumnya dengan kasih sayang dan romantis! Yap!"

"WTH you, Kise... I will kill you with my sadistic scissor! The one who must kiss Kuroko is me!"#Akashi sok inggris

Dan tanpa disadari, dengan cepatnya sampai muncul cahaya merah, seseorang membawa Kuroko! Dia Kagami Taiga! Entah Kagami darimana di fanfic ini.

"Bwahaha! Sebenarnya aku, Kagami, sudah mengenal Kuroko 20 tahun yang lalu dari kalian!"

"20 tahun? Kuroko aja masih umur 16 tahun. Aneh nih orang."

"Dan aku sudah mencintai Kuroko 14 tahun yang lalu!"

"Pas Kuroko umur 2 tahun? Gak mungkin!"

"Yaelah, pada gak percaya? Lihat aku!"

_Kissu. _Ciuman Kagami mendarat di bibir Kuroko. Seketika semuanya kaget ajbgt sweatdrop parah terutama Kise dan Akashi. Akhirnya Kuroko bangun dan melihat wajah Kagami yang jaraknya hanya 5 cm.

"Kuroko, aku bawa kamu kerumahku ya. Aku Kagami Taiga. Aku kan calon suami kamu."

"Iya, Kagami-kun. Aku kan calon istrimu."

Kuroko dan Kagami menuju ke rumah Kagami tepat Kuroko lagi di gendong Kagami. Ternyata Kagami dan Kuroko sudah dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tua mereka sejak Kagami dan Kuroko masih kecil, pas umur 2 tahun. Entah orang tua Kuroko berpikiran apa sampai harus menjodohkan anak lelaki dengan anak lelaki lagi.

Semua dibelankang (Akashi, Kise, Aomine dan Midorima) sudah pingsan semua. Akashi dan Kise pingsan karena melihat adegan ciuman menyebalkan itu. Aomine pingsan karena selain melihat adegan ciuman juga dan yang parahnya karena Aomine gak makan 2 minggu lebih 4 hari jadi itulah alasan kenapa ingin makan Kuroko tapi Kuroko telah tercemar virus Kagami karena ciuman Kagami tadi. Kalau Midorima pingsan karena melihat adegan ciuman itu juga dan lelah, capek, dll. Bagaimana dengan Murasakibara? Mungkin dia sedang belanja makanan-minuman lagi.

**THE END**

**Hehe, gimana? Bagus gak? Entaf fanfic ini lucu atau gak, terserah yang baca yang menilainya. Ini hanya untuk penutupan ^^ Sebetulnya ini fanfic tidak mengarah ke KagaKuro. Just 4 Fun :3**

**Oh, mungkin kalian ngerti akan pembagiannya:**

**Midorima dan Aomine ada dalam cerita Tudung Merah**

**Akashi ada dalam cerita Cinderella**

**Murasakibara dan kise ada dalam cerita Putri Salju**

**Kuroko ada dalam 3 cerita**

**#di fanfic ini saja! (sekalian yang review tolong jawab, Akashi kalau manggil nama orang itu nama keluarga/nama kecil? mohon jawabannya)**

**Please Review! No Flame!**


End file.
